Charlie finds out
by xx-Alice-and-Jasper-xx
Summary: My second story! Super cheesy but I couldent find a better way to explain it. oh yeah! All Bella.
1. The beginning

Chapter 1  
I rushed through the trees, the scent of my prey growing stronger. I hid in the brush behind the elk I was stalking. I slowly crept forward and then pounced. There was a loud BANG as I landed on top of it. As I bit down on it's neck I felt a sharp pain in my neck, I didn't care.  
When I had finished draining my elk I smelt the most delicious scent I had smelt in my life. Human.  
I was still in full blown hunting mode and once again I hid in the brush stalking my prey.I hid in the bushes behind him and waited for the moment to strike. I quickly lifted my sheild and screamed at Edward "HELP!" my control was slowly slipping away. . . I leaped and landed square on his back.  
He toppled under my force and I bit down hard into the back of his neck. I didnt even bother to enject the venom into his sistem. The blood flowed into my mouth and it was wonderful. Then he screamed  
"help! I'm being attacked!" somewhere I remembered, deep in my memory, that voice.  
Charlie.


	2. Charlie? Oops

Chapter 2  
He thrashed beneath me as I jumped to my feet. He got up quickly and spun around. I was still frozen in fear behind him and then he saw me. His eyes widened in fear. "bella?" he said alarmed. I heard approaching footsteps in the distance and hid in the bushes. Two men came out of the bushes on the otherside of the small clearing. Charlie quickly said that a bird had just swooped down and started  
attacking him. He quickly added thet he must have been too close to it's nest. The two other men left and went back to their hunting. Charlie hesetated and then walked closer to the bushes. "Bella?" he asked again. I stepped out of my hiding place and he took another step back. I could hear his heart raceing in his chest."Yes?" I answered him. Then as if out of nowhere he fainted. I had forgotten that Edward must be on his way over here so I lifted my sheild and told him "dont come. Please." I hoped he would listen. I rushed over to charlie who was still unconcious on the ground. I shook him lightly and he opened his eyes. His heartbeat started raceing again so I took a few steps stood up and put one hand on the back of his neck where I had bit him. I smelled the blood and I immidiatly stopped breatheing. His eyes widened in terror when he put his hand in front of him. Then he looked up at me. He took a slow step forward towards me. I studied his every move. He tripped and I caught him, I stood him upright. He leaned over and hugged me. I hugged him back. Then I spoke "Can you guess what I am now?" He nodded. "I don't care."


	3. Showing off

Chapter 3  
we were still hugging then I pulled away. Aren't you afraid?" he thought for a moment."No." I smiled at him, he must have seen my perfect gleaming teeth because he shook. "Any questions?" I asked him sarcastically. "Actually, yes." I smiled again."I have two questions for you." I said "one, what do you think I am and two, why are you out here?" "Ummmm" he obviously didn't want to answer the first question. "A vampire?" "And why do you think that's what I am? I like to know the reasons." he put his hand on his neck. "you bit me?" he said it like a question. "You're right" I said to him "Sorry." Then he took a step away from me and put his hands in front of him. I laughed at him. He took another step back. "If I were going to kill you I would have already done it by now." he put his hands down. "You still need to answer my second question." I said."I was hunting" he replied. "Me too." I told him. He shivered. Then I remembered the sharp pain on my neck. I rubbed it and said "Ouch. Wait here" before he could reply I ran back to the field and found the body of the elk. A few feet away there were two broken bullets. I picked them up and ran back."I believe these are yours." I dropped the two bullets in his hand and rubbed my neck. "That hurt." his eyes widened. "Did those hit you?" I nodded. He brushed his fingers through his hair. "Did it hurt?" I thought back to the moment when they hit me. "Kind of." he frowned  
"sorry." I laughed at him again. "You're sorry for ' kind of ' hurting me. And I could have killed you. If anything I should be saying sorry again." he laughed a half-hearted laugh. "How did that ' kind of ' hurt you?" I lifted his hand and placed it on my arm, I rubbed it back and forth."Whoa, you're skin is like rock!" I laughed again. "You think I don't know that?" I noticed I was breathing again. The scent of his  
blood hit me like a wrecking ball. I held my breath and covered my mouth and nose. He looked at me with a puzzled expression. Then he understood. He took another step back. "sorry." he said. "For what?" I asked him under my hand. I knew he knew. "I'm bleeding. That doesn't bother you?" Ha I knew it. "Yes. It does. I can smell it from here." I hoped my eyes weren't red that would just scare him more. "Really?" he asked. "Yeah. It smells really good."I saw him shudder. "Don't worry I can handle It." he relaxed a  
little. Then he stiffened again. "Does this mean... The Cullen's..?" "yes dad." a small smile spread across his face. I had actually called him dad. He hugged me again. I huger him tightly back. I heard him stop breathing. I let go instantly. I hugged him too hard. He laughed. "Wow bells you've got some muscle on you then?" I laughed with him. "More than you can imagine." he stopped laughing and a curious  
expression lit up his face. "Really?" he asked. "Yeah." I knew he wanted to see a demonstration. So I backed away and reached for the nearest tree branch. It was a good half a foot thick. "Awww I wanted  
to show you something better." he just laughed. "Let's just see how you do with that." I pulled down sharply and I heard a sickening snap. I was holding the bran h in my right hand. I adjusted it and threw it as far as possible. Charlie just stood there wide eyed frozen. I snickered at him. "You didn't think I could do it could you?" he didn't respond. He just fell over. I caught him before he could hit the ground. I shook him again. His eyes opened. Another shocked expression crossed his face. "I better not show you how fast I am of you're just going to react like that." another curious expression. "Fine." I stood him up. "Now what's a good demonstration?" I thought for a moment. "I know!" I was going to do the thing Edward did to me. "Climb on my back then." he took a step back thinking he could outrun me. "Ha! You wanna race?" he nodded. "Tell you what. I'll run backwards with my eyes shut and Wesley see who wins. Oh wait! Let's make this fun! If I win I get to carry you around. And if you win I don't. Ok?" he thought he could still win. "sure." he took off running. I sighed. I turned around, shut my eyes. And started running backwards.  
I could smell exactly where he had been and I raced backwards. He was next to me now and I laughed. I went faster. "Wow if you think this is fast you just wait!" I heard him slow and I stopped. His breathing  
was coming fast. I laughed again. I opened my eyes. "I win! That was sooo slow. So would you prefer me carry you like a baby or piggy back ride?" he breathing was almost back to normal. "The second one  
please." I went towards him and turned around. "Come on." he climbed onto my back. He didn't weigh much. "Ready?" I heard his heart beat quickly in his chest. "I'll take that as a yes." and with that I took  
off running.


	4. OMG!

Chapter 4

I heard him gasp and cling harder to my neck. I laughed. I remembered what it felt like when Edward did this to me. I also remembered how nauseated I felt when he had stopped running. I was knocked out of my deep thought when I heard a rustling in the bushes about 15 feet in front of me. I stopped quickly. Maybe a little too quickly. I smelt the air. I confirmed it as bear. I let Charlie off of my back and stood in front of him. A grizzly appeared out of the bushes and let out a growl. I growled back. "Would you like to see me in action?" I saw him shrug, he was still trembling. The bear paced forward, it didn't think we were a danger. I hissed at it, it was only about 4 feet in front of me now. It reared up and roared. I jumped up onto its back and bit down hard onto its neck. It crashed forward, flailing underneath me. Its blood flooded into my mouth. I was on top of it for about 30 seconds when o looked up at Charlie standing about a half of a foot away. Horror crossing his face. I let go and stood upright. His eyes were still on the 7 foot bear I had taken down with ease. Then he looked up to me. He took a step forward and hugged me. "Bella? Bella? Are you okay?" I snickered. He took a step away from me a puzzled expression on his face. I laughed. He was still puzzled. "Dad I'm fine" I assured him. "Wow Bella have you ever thought of joining football?" we both laughed at that. "So, do you want to meet the rest of the family then?" he nodded. I turned around and he got onto my back. And once again I took off through the forest.


End file.
